Dragon Drabbles
by iguanablogger
Summary: Of Author and Viking. Snippets of the Vikings and the Dragons, first person features author herself. Usually no longer than 1500 words, written purely for fun.
1. Pranking Hiccup

"Toothless? Come on out, buddy, I've got fish!"

Hiccup's calls bounced off the cove, falling on deaf ears. The young Viking frowned and fought to secure a better grip on the slippery basket tucked beneath his arm.

Foot squeaking all the way, Hiccup limped over the water's edge, where he usually fed Toothless all those months ago when they'd first met. Wary green eyes scanned the small grotto, searching for a very elusive black shape. Hiccup half smiled- perhaps this was the Night Fury's idea of a new game…?

In that case, he thought smugly, why not play along?

"You know what today is, bud?" He continued loudly. No response- except… If he strained his hearing, Hiccup sworn he could almost detect…giggles?

Uncertainty began to taint his tone, "It's your tail fin's birthday."

Pause. Hiccup's gaze lowered to the completely untouched sack of fish.

"…But of course you already knew that," He proceeded, closing his eyes with a sigh, "Because I couldn't find you anywhere in the village. So, this is the first place I looked."

"I know you're here somewhere, Toothless!" Hiccup's eyes snapped open, and he was beginning to appear quite frustrated.

As if to answer his aggravation, a deep growl sounded from behind him. Hiccup froze- then slowly turned around to see his best friend peering down on him with dilated eyes.

"There you are," He exhaled in relief, "I was getting worried there, bud."

Toothless let out a happy whimper, and then did something that made Hiccup's jaw touch the floor.

He spoke:

"Oh, what do you mean, 'worried'?" Toothless' jaw moved up and down, lack of teeth causing somewhat of a lisp, "It's not like I haven't disappeared before."

Hiccup had no reply. His green eyes were wide as saucers, and the blood was quickly leaving his face until he was more statue than Viking.

"T-t-t-t-t-" He stuttered, apparently unable to form the dragon's nickname.

Toothless seemed unimpressed. "Oh great, now your primitive mind has forgotten how to speak. All those hours I spent memorizing human speech patterns so I could talk to you…All wasted!"

"S-s-since when c-can you TALK?" Hiccup finally exploded, throwing his hands in the air in complete and utter exasperation. His face resembled that of a fish out of water.

Toothless continued to speak- in a voice that Hiccup was finding oddly familiar- "I could always talk. You were just too stupid to hear me."

"Okay, that doesn't sound fair." Hiccup replied with a scowl, and crossed his arms over his chest, "Your first act after learning to speak human is to insult my intelligence?"

The Night Fury grinned toothlessly.

"I don't know, Toothless," Hiccup breathed deeply in an attempt to calm himself, "If you keep being so snappy, I might be inclined to take home this giant bag of fish and eat it all myself."

"Oh please," Toothless chuckled, "I know you don't like fish."

"What the-?" Hiccup huffed, indignation lighting his cheeks, "Darnit, Toothless! How do-? Look, I-!" The Viking paused in mid-gesture, his index finger pointing straight up. At a complete loss for words, he simply let himself fall with a sigh.

"Are you done?" Toothless asked. The voice was so familiar…He'd never guessed the dragon to sound like that. He sounds almost like…Like a kid, trying to make his voice deep. No, no that wasn't right. For the life of him, Hiccup could not pin it down.

Hiccup lifted his eyes to the dragon's face, where it still stared at him with warm, dilated pupils.

"Something," He began profoundly, expression darkening with determination, "Is _wrong here._"

Hiccup charged from the cove as impressively as he could manage with one foot, and as he did so he declared: "And I'm going to find out what it is!"

Toothless waited until Hiccup's form had completely disappeared and he was certain that the boy was out of earshot before giving a small cry.

From a bush just behind the dragon, five Viking teenagers exploded into hysterical laughter.

"Did you see his face?" Tuffnut was in tears, and on the floor, "Did you _see _his _face?" _

"Hiccup's done a lot of stupid things," Ruffnut added on, through the giggles, "but man, he has _never _looked that stupid!"

"I think he bought it," Astrid laughed as she strolled towards Toothless, who watched on in silent amusement, "I honestly think he bought it."

"Yeah, he'll probably want to talk to you about it later," Ruffnut agreed, brushing herself off.

Snotlout inhaled and began in his best 'serious-Hiccup' imitation, "Astrid, you would not _believe _what just happened to me!"

The entire group erupted into another chorus of hysterical laughter. With the exception of Fishlegs, who appeared quite bashful.

"Okay, if he does _that,_" Astrid coughed, grinning, "I wouldn't be able to keep a straight face after the first two words."

"Fishlegs," Tuffnut, finally pulling himself from the dirt, said in awe, propping his elbow on the stockier Viking's shoulder, "I never would've guessed you were such a talented ventriloquist!"

"Yeah, seriously, dude!" Ruffnut exclaimed, joining her twin on the boy's other side, "You had _me _going for a while there!"

"And we all know how tough it is to fool Ruffnut," Astrid commented good-naturedly.

The Vikings spent the walk home congratulating themselves on a well pulled off prank, and Toothless spent the evening chowing down on Hiccup's forgotten sack of fish.


	2. Good morning, you're a cripple

Good morning, you're a cripple.

I'll admit, I was quite shocked at first. Yes, it was definitely going to be an adjustment. Waking up after being in a coma for a week was not high on my to-do list either. But a missing limb?

In all those wild fantasies I'd had as a kid, I'd always imagined myself grappling with a vicious Nadderhead, or a Monstrous Nightmare. There I'd be, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, slamming the reptile's jaw into the dirt and lifting an axe heroically over its head. Of course, none of this would happen overnight; there would be some sacrifices. At some point, I probably would end up losing a limb in some dramatic battle in which I would hold off a horde of Night Furies in order to save some children or something. So I guess my missing leg didn't really come as a complete surprise.

It's just… I thought I had more time, you know? I kept dreaming, and dreaming, and just when it would get good- I'd slap myself on the head and say 'aww, it'll never happen.' After a while I grew up and stopped kidding myself in the first place. My father thought I was a flop, my friends thought I was a loser- even Gobber took pity on me. But I thought my time to shine would come in a few years, not a few hours. I didn't think I could go from village idiot to hero in just a few short weeks. No one did.

So yeah, I think I'll be able to get used to the leg.

I think I cried. And I hardly ever cry, not about anything. Ask anyone; 'Astrid Hofferson? Aye, she hasn't cried since she was a wee lass'. Astrid Hofferson doesn't cry.

So when I tell you that I was bawling like a baby by the time we got back to Berk, I want you to understand that completely. You'd understand if you'd been there when Toothless opened his arms and revealed Hiccup's dying form.

After I got over the shock of him just being alive, I did ask Gobber about his foot. He basically told me that Hiccup would need a prosthetic to walk again, and I took that in. I accepted it. It wasn't easy, I'm not saying it was, it's just… When you're faced with all the evidence, you have no way out. In fact, it almost seemed natural. So much about Hiccup had changed that I was willing to nod and say 'Yep, that sounds like him' when Gobber talked about the new foot.

When Hiccup was finally up and around again, I noticed he wouldn't go walking without Toothless. For the first few days of his prosthetic, walking was quite a challenge for him. But that boy has guts. He would fall down, cry out in pain…but then he'd get right back up. Sometimes it's harder for me than it is for him, but whenever we talk about he just tells me not to worry. It's not the end of the world. I don't understand how he can say that, but that's Hiccup for you.

I don't care about the leg. I'm just glad to have my boyfriend back.

Besides, cripples are hot.

It's my fault. It's all my fault, and I know it.

Whenever I see him struggling around the house, another shred of guilt lands on my heart and sticks to it. Thor, he's only a teenager- Gobber was at least twenty before he lost his first limb. I still haven't lost anything, and it makes me more ashamed than proud these days. People see my son, and they see his leg, and then they look at me.

"Why's your son a cripple," is their unspoken question, "where were _you _when that happened?"

I'm a terrible father. I don't need to be told twice. With Valhallarama gone for so long, it fell to me to raise Hiccup. But he was so different from me that I ended up shutting him out. He rose himself, and slowly my son became a complete stranger.

But still he has the heart to tell me it's not my fault. He hates that I keep beating myself up about this, and I wish I could stop, but…

On those nights when the amputation made him feverish, all I can think about is how different things would have turned out if I had just listened to him. For once in his life, just listened.

_AN- that's all for now…I might add more POVs later. _


	3. Would You Kindly

The fire spit and spluttered embers when Hiccup applied air to it through the bellows. After countless hours slaving away at the anvil, Hiccup's merciless day was nearing its end. The poor boy was covered in grime, sweat, and ash. With his clothes ruined, his hands raw and his hair smeared with every oily substance known to man, Hiccup wanted nothing more than to finish his last weapon and close up shop.

Which was exactly what he'd planned to do. Hiccup retrieved the bent sword from the table (which had been loaded with destroyed armaments earlier but was now blissfully empty) and placed it on the heated anvil. Though his arms were sore and protested his every move, the Viking still put his last efforts into hammering out the small curve in the sword's shape.

Hiccup was glad to see his hard work pay off, and when the weapon was finally finished, he dipped it down in the vat of disgusting looking water to his right and then set it down in the stuffed basket of corrected steel to his left.

The auburn haired boy heaved an enormous sigh of relief. Finished, finally, _finally, _finished. Hiccup was certain he'd kill himself if he saw another dent or piece of metal in the next twenty-four hours. He staggered over to the door, weary fingers already moving to untie his apron. However they'd hardly made any progress when Hiccup suddenly encountered a surprise visitor.

Green eyes widened when none other than Astrid Hofferson opened the door and headed in. Maybe, something today was going right. As usual, Hiccup's heart fluttered when she moved closer and smiled at him. But it was then he detected something was wrong…

"Hiccup," Astrid said, and he relished the sound of his name on her voice. The blonde then revealed something he hadn't seen earlier, a long arm brace, grasped in her right hand. She presented the piece of armor to him and asked politely, "Do you think you could mend this? I need it for training tomorrow…"

Hiccup stared. And stared, and stared, and stared. Here she was, the girl of his dreams, asking him to mend something after he had _just spent four straight hours _doing nothing but bashing metal. Hiccup could remember an earlier time in his life when he would have done anything for Astrid, even fixed a piece of armor when all he really wanted was to die quietly.

"Er…Hiccup?" Astrid repeated, concerned at the boy's blank expression, "Are you alright?"

Alright? _Alright? _He was FURIOUS!

Hiccup held out his blistered hand. Astrid, after a moment of slight confusion, handed him the arm brace.

The young male turned sharply and marched to the anvil, keeping the same stony expression. Astrid followed, worried. Hiccup placed the brace on the anvil and stared at it. He could almost _feel _the object withering. However several moments passed, and Hiccup did nothing.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" Astrid asked again, serious.

"Astrid," Hiccup finally replied, clearing his throat. He didn't look up, not for at least three more seconds. Then, he raised his eyes to hers and said, very calmly, "What separates a man from a slave?"

Astrid opened her mouth to answer, but he wasn't done.

"Is it money, power?" Hiccup asked her, rhetorically, "No, no…A man _chooses, _a slave _obeys." _

"Hiccup, what's this got to do with anything?" Astrid responded flatly.

"You think you have memories," Hiccup continued, completely ignoring her, "a farm, a family, a dragon, a crash…"

He paused, sighing heavily. Astrid noticed how tired he was and guilt slowly began to gnaw on her conscious.

"And then this place," Hiccup remarked, green eyes moving up and examining the ceiling. They resumed their lock on Astrid's face after a moment, "Was there really a family?" She searched his voice for hints of a joke, but he was dead serious, "Did that dragon _crash…_or was it hijacked?"

He allowed Astrid a moment to think about this.

"Forced down?" Hiccup elaborated, "Forced down by something _less _than a man, something bred to sleepwalk through life until activated by a simple phrase…spoken by their 'kindly' master."

"Was a _man _sent to kill? Or a _slave?" _

"Hiccup, what are you talking about?" Astrid asked, puzzled with frustration mounting.

"A man _chooses,_" Hiccup repeated, paying no heed to the bewildered blonde, "a slave _obeys." _

Hiccup paused for a moment, then slowly began to move back to the door. Astrid, out of curiosity, began to follow.

"Stop," Hiccup whirled around immediately, "Would you kindly?"

Purely from amazement, Astrid stopped. This, apparently, gave Hiccup a completely new line to work on.

"Would you kindly…" He repeated, nodding in recognition, "a _powerful _phrase…" He looked back at her, a slight smile creeping into his features, "a familiar phrase?"

Astrid frowned and looked away, her memory helpfully bringing forth every instance in which Hiccup had used the phrase 'would-you-kindly'. Would you kindly feed Toothless for me, would you kindly hand me that pencil, would you kindly lend me your arm brace?

Hiccup's expression returned to stoic, and he gestured to a seat near the door.

"Sit," He commanded, "Would you kindly?"

She sat.

"Stand, would you kindly?"

She stood.

"Run!"

She ran.

"Stop!"

When she stopped, Hiccup was right there beside her, hands brought neatly behind his back.

"A man chooses," He told her sternly, "a slave obeys."

Slowly, he moved his hand forward and revealed the small hammer caught in his grasp. He offered it to Astrid, and she accepted it. He looked her hard in the eyes, and then said loudly:

"Kill!"

Astrid slapped him across the face, and he thudded to the floor.

"Nice try, Andrew Ryan." She muttered before turning around and heading for the door. She couldn't believe her boyfriend was _such _a _nerd! _


	4. While you were sleeping

Toothless was very bored.

Yes, as the black dragon paced anxiously around the wood structure that housed his rider and his family, Toothless could easily admit that he was _very bored. _It had been five days since the ships returned from the Nest, five days since Vikings had first looked upon their sworn enemies with curiosity in place of hatred. And yet none of that changed the fact that Hiccup had still not awakened.

His leg had been treated the moment they had arrived. Toothless had been not been allowed to witness the amputation, but he knew that Astrid had. Knowing that Astrid was with Hiccup gave the dragon confidence that no harm would come to his best friend, so he relented. But he had expected Hiccup to burst out of that hut good-as-new, bearing a friendly grin and a desire to go flying. Instead, he had watched dumbstruck as Hiccup's father carried the comatose boy soberly across the village to go lay him down to sleep, of all things.

Toothless had tried sleep. It had not agreed with him.

And so, on day six of Hiccup's nap, the Night Fury found patience to be in rather short supply. He was familiar with hibernation- there were one or two breeds of dragons that he had met that enjoyed sleeping through the winter. But this didn't work for two major reasons: one; Hiccup was not a dragon, and two; it was not winter. Therefore, Hiccup's behavior simply made no sense.

Finally fed up with pacing, Toothless tried to enter the home. However when his ebony paws touched the wooden surface, he was stopped by the large, imposing form of Stoick the Vast.

"Toothless," The Viking Chief said calmly. That was the only phrase Toothless understood of the man's speech, other than the words 'dragon' and 'Hiccup'.

"Let me in," Toothless implored, "I want to see Hiccup! I'm so bored without him, and I want to go flying!"

Stoick seemed not to understand, and replied with more gibberish. But his tone was soothing, and weighed down with lots of 'Hiccup's. Slowly, Toothless pieced together that his father did not want the young Viking disturbed at the moment. A hopeful tone at the end suggested that if he returned later, Toothless may be allowed a visit.

The dragon's lids lowered and his ears flipped back. 'Later'. It had been five days already! With a low grumble, Toothless turned around and slunk away from the house, moving sluggishly down the grassy hill. It was always 'Later' with Vikings. 'Later' was another word he'd grasped from Hiccup's farewells during their training sessions earlier that month. 'Later' was a phrase Toothless had begun to despise.

Bored and out of options, Toothless decided to return to the cove. He'd lived there for a few days without Hiccup, he could do it again. He went fishing in the pond, he played with songbirds in the trees, and he rolled in the grass just a bit north of the place. It all held a certain nostalgia for the Night Fury…A certain nostalgia with auburn hair and green eyes and freckles.

After a few hours of recreational activities, Toothless found himself back in the center of the cove, staring at the dirt. If he squinted, He could make out the outline of the portrait Hiccup had drawn of him weeks before. Toothless' own masterpiece had been wiped out by wind and weather, but Hiccup's drawing was just small enough to almost be preserved.

Suddenly, an idea spiked in the black dragon's mind. Toothless leaned back on his hind legs and stood, waddling off to inspect the tall conifers just a few paces to his right. Using his steel-jaws, he yanked a nice looking branch right off the tree and returned to the dirt, setting it down. Before him lay a long stick, coated with leaves and what looked like a bird's nest. Toothless curved his claws and set to stripping the feathery material from the wood, using a mental image of Hiccup's own writing stick to guide him. Soon afterwards, he had what looked like an economy sized pencil.

Satisfied, Toothless grabbed the pencil in his jaws once more and tilted his head. He tried to remember the shape of his rider's face- it was an oval. Valiantly, the dragon moved himself in a long, curved line, in an attempt to draw an oval. He succeeded. Next, his hair- as Hiccup had called it. The top layer of fur on his head. Toothless distinctly remembered the shape, as he had used it as one of the many distinguishing factors of his Viking.

The sun slowly slid across the sky, and by the time Toothless' portrait was finished, the clouds were tinged purple and the dirt was a dusky blue. It had been a long and painful process, but the dragon was satisfied. He had depicted a wonderful and accurate picture of Hiccup's face, down to his toothy smile. Toothless had even included a series of dots and lines to stand for the boy's freckles.

It was just too bad that Hiccup would never get to see it, Toothless related sadly. Wait…maybe there was a way he could! The Night Fury's ears perked up and his pupils dilated at the thought. Without a second to lose, Toothless scrambled up the cove's walls and launched into a full gallop, heading for Berk.

By the time he arrived it was night. This only deterred Toothless slightly, because he knew Hiccup's night vision was somewhat less accurate than his own. But surely Hiccup would be able to see it in the moonlight- Toothless' work of art was just so beautiful it couldn't wait another minute! However, the dragon had also counted on Hiccup's protectors (who he'd begun to associate with the word 'later'), and approached the wood structure in a crawl. Toothless noted with satisfaction that he was completely invisible when he sank lowly into the grass- but his theory was quickly tested when the door creaked open and two figures stepped out, allowing the light from the home to glint against the dragon's scales. Toothless panicked, diving further into the ground; until he noticed that the two men weren't even sparing a glance in his direction. They were having a conversation in the Viking language Toothless was slowly beginning to understand, but they were speaking quietly. He recognized Stoick, but the other man was less familiar. He lacked his front and back paws, a curiosity. Toothless knew many breeds of dragon that re-grew such vital appendages (with Night Fury, unfortunately, not among them).

However the stranger finished talking and left quickly, taking Stoick with him. At first Toothless found this odd, but then realized there must be someone else still within the house. Stoick would never leave Hiccup alone…unless Hiccup had awoken at last!

The thought made the Night Fury bounce with joy, but he remembered at the last second to keep himself still. He slunk up the hill and slipped through the doorway, entering the dimly lit house.

Hiccup was resting on the bed, his head on a pillow and his body covered with sheets. Toothless also detected Astrid sitting beside him, his hand clasped in hers. From their breathing, the dragon concluded that both Vikings were asleep. Perfect, he grinned.

Plan A was to wake up Hiccup manually, using every trick he knew- _quietly. _This ruled out Toothless' favorite antic back at the cove, pouring ice cold water on the head, because it caused Hiccup to shriek too loudly. The idea here was to lightly nuzzle the boy until he gained consciousness.

Thankfully, Astrid remained motionless as Toothless made his way to the bed, where he began to silently lick Hiccup's face. After alternating licking and purring in his ear for several minutes, Toothless became anxious. The Viking gave no response, and didn't even seem aware of anything around him.

This led the Night Fury to Plan B. If Hiccup wouldn't awaken, Toothless would have to take the action of bringing him to the cove himself. Grimacing, Toothless gently pulled back the blankets and took Hiccup's hand in his gummy mouth. With a pull, the boy would shift closer to the edge of the wood bed. Unfurling a bit of his wing, Toothless managed to slide Hiccup onto his back and then arched himself forward. Hiccup's dead weight moved to the front of the dragon, until his arms hung on both sides of Toothless' neck and his hands tickled under his chin.

As the Night Fury proceeded with the abduction, he noted in annoyance that Hiccup's new prosthetic scratched the scales near his rear end quite uncomfortably. However whenever Toothless attempted to move it, Hiccup responded with a grunt or hiss of pain. This alarmed Toothless quite a bit- it appeared Hiccup could only feel what affected him immensely. In that case, Toothless took discomfort over Hiccup's whimpering.

Traveling to the cove with an incapacitated Viking on his back was much slower than Toothless had first thought it would be. If he made any sudden moves, such as leaping or running, Hiccup threatened to slide right off. It would have been much simpler if Toothless could employ the saddle and harness Hiccup was so proud of, but unfortunately they had been removed, and said Viking was the only one who knew how to properly reinstate them.

However after a lifetime of slow trudging, the cove finally came into view. Moving Hiccup from his back to his arms, Toothless opened his wings and carefully sailed into the small area. He set Hiccup down and then slowly drug him across the dirt a few paces and propped him up against a rock.

Toothless stared at Hiccup, taking in his rider's features against the moonlight. His forehead and cheeks bore many bruises and scars from the battle, and despite sleeping five whole days, he looked exhausted. His skin looked white as snow, his hair a light brown where the moon reflected it.

Turning slightly to get another look at his portrait, Toothless found it was quite accurate next to the real thing. Pride only strengthened his desire for Hiccup to see the masterpiece for himself, and Toothless went back to licking his face.

"Hiccup," He purred quietly. The name felt odd now that he said it out loud- he had never called any one by a name before. Dragons didn't need them. "Come on, Hiccup. I miss you."

To his shock and delight, Hiccup finally reacted.

At first, it was just a twitch. Then Toothless stepped back and watched as Hiccup actually opened his eyes, his hands weakly swatting at the dragon's tongue.

"T-Toothless…?" He gasped, squinting. Toothless purred happily and went back to licking and snuggling his human. "What are you…Where…?"

Toothless recognized the questions in Hiccup's tone, but he didn't care.

"Hiccup, look at what I drew!" He cried happily, bouncing in his spot and scuttling energetically to the drawing.

"Bud, what's wrong with you…?" Toothless knew the word 'bud'. It was another name that Hiccup liked to call him. He suspected it was Viking for 'friend'. The rest of the sentence however, was lost to him.

Hiccup crawled over to Toothless, not awake enough to notice his missing foot. Rubbing his eyes, the young Viking tried to grasp what exactly had possessed his dragon.

"See?" Toothless grinned, still speaking to Hiccup as though he would suddenly begin to understand, "I drew you! In dirt!"

As usual, Hiccup ignored Toothless' words, "Is that…Toothless, is that a picture?"

Toothless nodded and continued to watch his human for further feedback.

"Is that a picture of…me?"

Toothless nodded again, ecstatically licking his snout.

"Huh." Was Hiccup's final comment before crumpling on the dirt beside his black dragon. At first Toothless was alarmed, but when he nudged the Viking over, it became apparent that he had merely slipped back into unconsciousness.

Annoyed, but at the same time satisfied, Toothless slung Hiccup back onto his back and returned him to his village, settling him back on his bed just in time for Astrid to jerk awake.

"Toothless?" She asked, then proceeded to say something else that mentioned Hiccup's name once or twice. Toothless assumed this speech had something to do with his being in the house, so he turned to leave.

"Yes, yes, I'm going, I'm going," He mumbled, bowing his large, scaly head to her as he trotted across the floor. As he left, he detected another word from Astrid's spout of gibberish: later.

Yes, he would return later.

Hiccup would recover, later.

And they would go flying together. _Later. _


	5. Random CRACK

HICCUP AND THE UNICORN

NARATOR

Once upon a time, there was a magical isle called Berk. All the Vikings lived there with their pet dragons.

However, there was one Viking who was different from all the others, and not just because he shared a hair-style with Justin Bieber. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was the first Viking to ride a dragon, and the only Viking to befriend a Night Fury.

One night, Hiccup was lying on his back in the grass, stargazing. It was then that he spied something far off, something strange and unfamiliar…Something Berk had never seen before…

HICCUP

_(squints in concentration) _What is that…? _(sits up) _It looks almost like…a horse.

HICCUP

_(with mounting excitement) _It _is _a horse! And it's flying! A flying horse! And it glows!

NARATOR 

Overcome with exhilaration, HICCUP jumps to his feet and speeds off towards the village to tell his father, STOIC The Vast, of his find.

HICCUP

_(kicks down the door with unprecedented strength) _Dad! Dad, you'll never believe what I found! A flying horse with rainbows and sparkles!

STOIC

Huh?

HICCUP

If I had a search party, we could grab the horse and be back here within an hour! Please, Dad? Please let me go catch it!

STOIC

No, Hiccup.

HICCUP

_PLEASE, _Dad! I'm begging you!

STOIC

No, son. I refuse to allow any relative of mine near any object that repulsive. _(heaves large sigh) _It was hard enough trying to separate you from your Barbies back when you were five…

HICCUP

(_confusion) _…Separate me from my _what? _

STOIC 

_(Sensing his mistake) _The answer is no, son. Goodnight.

NARATOR

HICCUP leaves the house, crestfallen, and sits himself on the steps outside. He knows he has to find that unicorn…But without a search party, it would be rough work.

Finally, our young hero decides to take matters into his own hands and catch the animal himself. As he departs for the glen where he first saw it, he is closely followed by a suspicious black dragon…

HICCUP

_(nervous) _Here, horsy…I've got some nice grass for you!

NARATOR

It is now that HICCUP begins to realize that he has been followed by his best friend, TOOTHLESS the Night Fury.

TOOTHLESS

_(pounces on HICCUP playfully from the shadows) _RAWR! Lick!

HICCUP

Augh! Toothless, get off me!

NARATOR 

In his desperation to catch the unicorn, HICCUP shoves TOOTHLESS away and climbs to his feet, worried that the dragon's outburst may have frightening the pony. But to his surprise, the horned creature is standing right behind him when he turns around!

HICCUP

Gasp!

TOOTHLESS 

Gasp!

AUDIENCE

Gasp!

UNICORN

:D

NARATOR

HICCUP recovers first, running over to the unicorn and throwing his arms around its neck.

HICCUP

HORSIEEEE!

TOOTHLESS

_(jealous) _

HICCUP

_(strokes the unicorn's mane lovingly) _It's too bad you're not sick, hurt, or maimed in any way that would allow me to take you home.

NARATOR 

Suddenly, a GIRL falls from the sky and on to the unicorn at such an angle that it falls onto its side and breaks a leg.

UNICORN

:'O

NARATOR

The stranger is unhurt, and easily climbs to her feet. HICCUP looks her over and notes that her clothes are strange and she is ill-dressed for the weather. But what catches his eye is her marvelous shock of bright pink hair, which sparkles in the moonlight.

GIRL

_(careful at first, then overjoyed as she spots HICCUP) _Oh, wow, HICCUP! You found my magic unicorn that lets me travel through time! Thanks!

HICCUP

…

GIRL

_(ignores agonized unicorn and approaches HICCUP and TOOTHLESS) _So, I bet you wanna take me back to your village now, huh?

HICCUP

…

HICCUP

…No.

NARATOR

Clearly, this is not the reaction the odd one was hoping for, as her lips pull into a pout and her grey eyes quickly turn scarlet.

GIRL

_(indignantly) _But that's not what you say in all the fan fictions I've read! You always take the girl back to your village and live happily ever after!

HICCUP

…And what about Astrid?

GIRL

Well, Astrid breaks up with you, cuz she's a b***h.

HICCUP

_(considers GIRL's words carefully) _

HICCUP

_(clears throat) _So this is your unicorn?

GIRL

_(nods) _Yeah, but I'll give her to you if you let me ride on TOOTHLESS!

NARATOR

HICCUP is only partially disturbed that GIRL knows his and his dragon's names. He turns to the Night Fury, stone-faced, and points to their new friend.

HICCUP

_(indifference) _TOOTHLESS, eat.

NARATOR

Hours later, no one even notices as the badly-charred body of a girl with shocking pink hair is tossed from a cliff, having not met TOOTHLESS' specific quality standards for 'dinner'.

HICCUP

_(kneels beside unicorn in pain) _Come on, Bud, we've gotta help this poor, unfortunate creature.

TOOTHLESS

_(__Still unhappy that the unicorn is stealing HICCUP's attention and doesn't help) _

NARATOR

Somehow, HICCUP manages to fix the unicorn's leg and helps the animal back up.

HICCUP

_(relief) _There ya go, good as new!

UNICORN

NARATOR

As if to thank them, the unicorn licks HICCUP's face and nuzzles him. TOOTHLESS growls, but then the unicorn moves towards him and gives him a kiss.

TOOTHLESS

_(blush) _

HICCUP

Well…Good luck in the world, unicorn!

TOOTHLESS

_(suddenly decides that he likes the unicorn, and wants to go flying with it) _

UNICORN

_(suddenly decides that it likes TOOTHLESS and wants to go flying with him._

NARATOR

Spontaneously, the two winged creatures leap from the ground and soar into the sky, leaving a bemused HICCUP.

HICCUP

Hey! Hey, wait! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING?

…_Tooooo be continued? _


End file.
